


落雷

by PsychoNebulae



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/PsychoNebulae
Summary: *欅坂46-避雷針流水账一则。
Relationships: Habu Mizuho/Sugai Yuuka
Kudos: 2





	落雷

**Author's Note:**

> *欅坂46-避雷針
> 
> 流水账一则。

印象中好像不怎么有和土生一起准备晚饭的画面。

菅井在听到她说“明晚我煮咖喱吧，土生家那种”之后还暗自慌张了许久，翻着日历看是不是自己忘记了什么重要的日子。可无论怎么看都觉得这一天再平常不过，只是刚好两人都休息在家。

刚开始交往的时候也只是吃了晚饭之后到其中一方住处过夜，即便是一起搬进稍大一些的公寓之后仍常是外食或者买便当回来，和很多很多人一样。

因而这样的机会变得奇妙而珍贵起来。至少对于菅井来说。

虽然土生还是陪着她睡到自然醒，再慢悠悠地一起打扫了卫生。菅井不说，也不知道土生能不能感受到自己压抑在胸腔中的期待。正因为几无经验，也不知道土生打算什么时候开始做饭，只得一个劲儿偷瞄墙上的挂钟牵着早来的黄昏走近。

一起看了两集之前录好的动画之后土生终于从沙发上起身，菅井强作冷静地跟了上去。

搬家时候就准备好的厨具还很新，甚至连存放位置都不太记得清楚。发现找了半天的煮锅就在柜门边之后还要花上半分钟笑彼此。

土豆切块泡水，其他待炒的食材也都切了备在一边。土生很少有这样穿着围裙忙碌的机会，也恰恰是菅井难得能见到的场面。

只是她削了皮之后帮不上忙，无措地跟在土生后面打转，不大的厨房一下子变得逼仄起来。

食材在热锅中发出愉悦的声响。菅井探头探脑看土生不那样熟练地翻炒——她永远那样纤瘦，在长柄木铲和锅子的衬托下显得直叫人心疼。土生专注时候的表情容易让人误会成生气因而常常要求自己挂着浅笑，只有在家里才会真正放松下来。

于是菅井把用过的物品先洗了干净，土生也往锅里加了水。在食材炖煮到松软之前，她们还有一些时间可以消磨在沙发上。

——所以本来还好好坐着的两人怎么突然变成这种姿势了呢，菅井在心里暗自笑着土生一点点滑到自己的腿上，她自然没有任何理由拒绝土生的亲近，反而要伸手摸一摸对方疲惫的眉梢。

土生会说这次的摄影师很和善、造型师送了自己好看的饰品，但那些纠结的痛苦的都藏在微微皱起的眉眼间，菅井以为自己能触及的时候却总是隔着什么。

菅井还在等待土生的叹息。享受膝枕的人却只是沿着她家居服上图案的边缘轻缓地摸过，目光并无聚焦，“下个月……有场走秀。ゆっかー能来吗？”

“诶，周六吗？”菅井回神，“那应该就可以哦。”

——无论如何也要去。对于模特的世界菅井几乎一无所知，能做到的支持就是买有土生的每一本杂志、在台下仰望发光的她。

菅井知道土生这条路走得并不容易。做普通的白领有普通白领的烦恼，当然去冒险又要面对截然不同的荣光与挫折。

她们认识的时候土生还是在四处投简历面试的新人模特，上些有名没名的杂志，和许多立场相似的人一起被夹在中间几页。

土生不说，但菅井看得出来那些失望。她极偶尔会嗫嚅着问自己是不是不应该再尝试，可菅井相信彼此都知道她并不真的甘心。菅井只能摸摸她的头，在她每一次出门前对她微笑。

而上天终于眷顾了她。哪怕新年求签不怎么出大吉，真正被主流杂志相中是要更值得激动的。土生占据的篇幅开始增多，时不时还会出现在封面，甚至间或会客串些不大不小的综艺节目，菅井都录了下来。

——以严苛的生活做代价。很难想象那样纤细的身子怎样坚持下每一次的负重训练，嗜甜又偏偏要忍耐着不去摄入。连偶尔的咖喱饭都显得奢侈，她明明那样喜欢米饭。

菅井垂眼看土生微微长出黑色的发根。她染这个颜色也好看，可又隐隐希望她不要这么经常漂头发，每次回来抱怨头皮好痛的时候自己也会心疼。

她有些想要低下头去。离土生毛茸茸的眉梢近到一定程度，就能嗅到那股熟悉的令她安心的气味。

贴在冰箱侧边的计时器响起来。空气的流动重新升到了平常的速度，留下菅井望着土生走回厨房光线的背影。

咖喱块真是伟大的发明。土生持续搅拌着盯着那些像浮沉在漩涡中一样的土豆胡萝卜想。

最近莫名会想要在家做饭。也不是说对自己的手艺有多自信，只是某天醒来陡然意识到和菅井同居的实感，那些日子凝成的河流像是终于平静地淌去了宽阔的海洋，于是找母亲要了土生家咖喱的做法。

再加上，总觉得菅井最近格外疲倦。土生知道的，职场上那些烦扰的斡旋、小隔间中被大都会的重量压得喘不过气。但也仅仅是知道，谁叫人与人那样渴求温暖却要被一层又一层的壁相隔开。

担心是互相的，一如有所保留的表达。此境近乎无解，她不想要自己和对方做强人所难的吐露，反而更相信言语终归有时是抵不过行动的。

土生一边装碟一边转头想往不知道在哪里的菅井的方向望去，“可以帮忙拿一下餐具——”

结果她离得很近。来不及做好准备的近，充满了坏心眼的近。

土生想，那大概是没有理由的，正如同自己偶尔也会一言不发地凑过去吻她一样。

两人在台边投入到已经闭上眼，只是土生还保持着一手端盘一手持勺的姿势。菅井大概迟迟意识到状况，慌乱睁开眼却还是不舍地轻舔了两下，“啊啊，先吃饭。“

餐具自然是早早被准备好了，热气腾腾的咖喱被摆上桌的时候菅井凑在自己身边直勾勾地望，土生想起自家那只闻到香味就会绕着母亲打转的玩具贵宾。

“可能没有很好吃，ゆっかー将就一下？”

飞快回答“肯定好吃的啦”的菅井对食物总是没什么抵抗力，却还是在规规矩矩合掌了之后才动了勺子。

“好好吃——”菅井眼睛都瞪大，迫不及待要含含糊糊地夸奖。

原本还谨慎盯着她面部表情的土生稍稍放松了肩，也开始吃自己那份。

土生无法不去偷瞄她吃东西时候满足的神情——虽然完全没有妈妈做的那么好吃，以后让她吃真正美味的芝士咖喱好了——吃这类食物的时候从来不把米饭和配菜拌在一起这一点也又怪又可爱。

之后就如同惯常，边吃边聊着不轻不重无边无际的话。冷天吃些温热的饭食，暖意都涌遍四肢百骸。

“之前组里一起去吃咖喱，有个后辈说自己吃完之后碟子会像没用过似的，她的同期也说是真的。”菅井慢悠悠地用勺子把最后一点饭拢在一起，“结果到最后，就是超级普通的吃完咖喱的碟子。”

土生没忍住笑出了声。“后辈们很有活力呢。“

“是啊，虽然业务能力还有进步空间，不过各方面来说都挺可靠的。感觉前辈我很快就可以享受退休生活了。”菅井也跟着笑起来。

“也太早了吧菅井さん。”

让土生都做起了吐槽役的状况下，菅井弯着的眼角久违勾起了星辉。

剩的咖喱明天可以带在便当里，这样一想咖喱真是好东西。土生用划下的保鲜膜裹好碗，将它收进冰箱。

“土生ちゃん去洗澡吧，我来洗碗。”

在分担家务这件事上两人都很自觉。土生道谢之后想起菅井的护手霜好像快用完了，管子都变得干瘪瘪的，得给她买份新的。

正想着的时候，菅井拿着自己的餐具路过她身边：“嗯，土生ちゃん可爱。“

视线垂得低低的菅井丢下这么一句没头没脑的话之后就若无其事地去洗碗了，土生疑惑地进到浴室里才注意到自己领口附近浅浅的红痕。

……什么啦，这人。土生失笑，这个时候问回去肯定又会被她得意的表情打败的。

换下的衣服堆进固定的篮子里，水蒸气爬满镜子，土生瞥见菅井爱用的洗发水，也不知道在流理台边的那人此刻在想些什么。

但这样就好。


End file.
